One or more aspects of the invention relate to a field of message transport performance. In particular, one or more aspects of the invention relate to batch compression management of messages.
Message-oriented middleware (MOM) is software and/or hardware architecture which supports sending and receiving of messages between distributed systems. The middleware creates a distributed communications layer that is independent of the various operating systems and network interfaces.
Messaging systems typically provide a function to enable messages to be batched to improve transport overhead and additionally to compress payloads to save on network bandwidth at the expense of processor performance.
MOM systems typically employ a function to improve network and transport performance by optionally compressing messages and batching messages prior to transport. MOM systems also typically process messages that contain a vast majority of similar data. For example, Extensible Markup Language (XML) messages using the same schema will typically share the same XML tags and elements that can account for the majority of certain payloads.
Limitations in the compression of batched messages require higher network bandwidth than required and impact processor performance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.